Something New
by M.orbid Decay
Summary: Todd was used to being ignored, but when someone starts to pay attention to him, he likes it. It's something new. Yes, it grew. [NnyOlder!Squee] Third chapter up!
1. Chapter I

A/N: This came as a spur of the moment thing, and I though that the song 'Silver and Cold' would fit so nicely for a Nny/Older!Squee ficlet. A one-shot, though I may expand it. We'll decide later. Ah, um, first JtHM ficlet too, huzzah. We'll see how this turns out.

**Disclaimer: I do not claim to own "Johnny the Homicidal Maniac," nor do I claim to own the song 'Silver and Cold.' Do not attempt to smite me, or you shall be smiteth by my evil wrath.**

Pairings: Nny/Older!Squee

---

"Your sins into me,  
oh, my beautiful one, now  
your sins into me.  
As a rapturous voice escapes  
I will tremble a prayer  
and I'll beg for forgiveness.  
Your sins into me,  
your sins into me."

- 'Silver and Cold' AFI

---

It was a lonely night. A night filled with the murmurs of the unknown and the raspings of the weary. The moonlight glinted off the tops of houses, filling the night with an eerie glow. The stars glowed down on the town with a malevolent glint, but the figure walking under the streetlamps paid no heed. It didn't matter to him. Nothing mattered anymore.

Todd Casil, who was now sixteen, ignored the sensations of someone following him though he knew someone was. It was nothing new. "Bullies," of a sort, still liked to harass him and whoever else didn't harass him ignored him.

He had decided long ago that it was his appearance and how he acted. He didn't understand how people could be so shallow, but he really didn't care. It was nicer like this. It was nothing new.

He didn't think he looked that strange though. Usually he wore slightly tight black pants and a black shirt. He kept his hair short, barely tamed, and his skin pale. He didn't think he looked weird, but the look held in his silver-gray eyes showed that he didn't really care.

However, the person following him did not have the aloofness that most of his midnight 'stalkers' had. He seemed to follow at a casual pace and it seemed to Todd that this hunter didn't care whether or not he was caught or not. Todd was slightly anxious about that, but he tried not to dwell on it too much.

He walked on. He could deal with it. It was nothing new.

---

Johnny sighed, the wisp of air barely noticeable on the crisp night. The voices were silent, whether from them not having anything to say or he not being suicidal to hear them, he didn't know. He found the night peaceful, there was nothing to ruin it, no harriers to bother him.

He looked to the figure a few feet in front of him and recognized that he had been following none other than his neighbor, Todd – or how Johnny preferred to call him, Squee. He clasped his hands in front of him and subconsciously decided whether or not he should alert the boy in front of him that he was there.

He ran a hand through his blue-black hair and kicked a trashcan, nearly growling with delight when Squee stopped dead and turned around to face him.

---

"N-Nny?" Todd didn't think that Johnny, his neighbor, would be the one following him. He hadn't even realized that he had spoken until Johnny replied.

"Hi, Squee." Johnny stuffed his hands into his pockets and looked at Todd apologetically. He really hadn't meant to follow him.

Thoughts flew through Todd's mind at breakneck speeds. _Whyishefollowingme? Whatisheplanningong? Doesn'theknowthatI…_

"What are you doing out here so late?" Wait, he didn't mean to sound so harsh… "I mean, I thought…"

Johnny just smiled at him. "Silly Squeegee. I've come to celebrate. The voices aren't talking, I'm somewhat happy, and it's all so new!" He stepped closer to Todd and grinned again. "And who better to celebrate with than my lovely Squee?"

_Didhejustcomplimentme? Didhejustcallmehis?_

Johnny walked away and beckoned for Todd to follow him. Going against all rational thought, Todd did as told. It was not often he was included. It was something new.

Johnny led him to his house and pushed him softly inside when he hesitated. "It's okay, Squee…" He cajoled, trying to let him know that it was okay.

But Todd thought his actions completely un-Johnny and that scared him a little. "N-Nny? What -?"

Johnny had already pushed him to the couch though and the man was already sitting on his knees in front of him. Johnny grabbed one of Todd's hands and his other was stroking his cheek.

"Squee… I'm so sorry, I'm so very sorry."

Johnny leaned up and pressed a kiss to the corner of Todd's lips.

Todd looked down at Johnny and sighed. He slid off the worn couch and onto Johnny's lap.

He could adapt. Maybe Johnny could learn to love. Whatever this feeling was, though, it was new.

And Todd thought he liked it.

---

.fin.


	2. Chapter II

A/N: I told myself that this would be a one-shot. I told and told myself not to write another chapter. If I did, it wouldn't be a one-shot ficlet anymore. But this chapter is really short, so, please don't hurt me!

Apparently, I lied.

So, new chapter, new song, Nny's POV for a bit.

And to my one lovely reviewer, akuweaselgirl, thank you for the wonderful comment! I think that your review might have started the plot bunnies up again!

**Disclaimer: I do not claim to own Johnny the Homicidal Maniac, nor the song 'I'm a Fake' by the Used.**

Right-o. Here we go!

---

"Look at me, you can tell  
by the way I move and do my hair  
Do you think that it's me or it's not me?  
I don't even care  
I'm alive  
I don't smell  
I'm the cleanest I have ever been."

- 'I'm a Fake' The Used

---

Johnny didn't know why he had done what he had. All he knew was that he was apologizing - _who had he ever apologized to before? _– to Todd and that he hoped Todd wouldn't be mad.

He didn't feel guilty, though, he never felt guilty. Those sons of a bitch had deserved every thing they got; every cut, stab, wound that bled. He did, however, find himself praying that Todd wouldn't be mad, wouldn't be repulse when he found out what he had done. He had meant to kill Todd's parents, but he didn't want it to result in Todd being angry at him.

He leaned up and pressed at kiss to the corner – _the corner_ – of Todd's lips. Just the corner, no farther, and it was the most affection he had ever given, the closest he had ever been to someone without hurting them.

He heard Todd sigh, and felt the couch sink as the teen slid into his lap. He nearly flinched at the motion, but instead wrapped his arms around Todd's waist. Todd – '_Squee,' Johnny reminded himself – _clutched at the fabric on Johnny's shoulders.

"Nny…?" Johnny nearly jumped from the break of silence. He looked at Todd and cocked his head.

"Nny, they're dead, aren't they? Is that why you followed me?"

He almost shook his head no. That's not why he followed him.

He instead buried his head into the space where neck met shoulder so that he wouldn't have to look Todd in the eyes. He expected Todd to try and push him away, to tell him that he was a monster, to tell him to stay away.

But Todd didn't. Todd curled his hands into Johnny's navy-black hair and nuzzled the side of his face to Johnny's cheek. Johnny felt the tears, but he didn't hear him crying.

After what felt like forever, Todd pushed away and looked Johnny in the eyes. "It's okay. It was bound to happen anyway, whether from you or from the drugs. It's not like they were the best parents in the world, either. We were never close, so it won't be hard to move on."

Was this what Johnny was really hearing, or was it a joke? Todd had a determined look in his eyes, though, so Johnny knew he wasn't kidding.

"I promise it's okay, Nny…"

This was different. He had never felt this new emotion, the one that was drowning his mind.

"And… I can deal with your habits. I'm not about to try and change you." Johnny grinned at that.

"Squeegee… You're so good to me! Not like the rest of those 'humans.'"

Todd fought the urge to roll his eyes. "But… I can't believe this."

"Believe what?"

"I think I'm falling in love with you, Nny. You of all people." The teen sighed.

"…Is that bad?" He was confused… Was that the emotion floating around in his head?

"No… No, I don't think so. Although I might have a slightly skewed perception, but overall I think it's a very good thing." Todd gave up and smiled at the homicidal maniac. It was a nice package after all; an _extremely_ sexy maniac boyfriend and the feeling of know no one would hurt you ever again.

Well, they would, but he had someone to take care of that now.

"But, when we're both together like this…"

"Hmm?" Johnny stood up and helped Todd up.

"You're going to need to put up your sharp and shiny things. I'm really not into the whole S&M thing."

Johnny laughed and laid down on the couch. He pulled random daggers out of God knows where and set them on the table.

"Well, Squeegee, is that better for you?"

---

'Love is not like anything, especially a fucking knife.'

---

.fin.

(For real this time.)

A/N: It ended with slight humor. Weird. This one actually must have spawned itself. Well, I hope you mildly enjoyed that one… It was certainly interesting writing it.


	3. Chapeter III

A/N: I lied again. I promised myself this wouldn't become a full blown fic, and sure enough, it has. Not that I don't like this story, because it's my baby, but because the plot was scarce and the climax – or lack thereof – was and is hard to find.

But I think I've got one. Huzzah.

Thank you to my lovely reviewers, it means a lot!

**Disclaimer: I do not claim to own Johnny the Homicidal Maniac.**

Onwards!

----

It was cold in this house. That was the first thing Todd thought upon waking up in the foreign bed. Johnny's house was cold. He felt eyes on him and rolled over to see Johnny watching him.

"Nny?" he murmured, sleep still evident in his voice. It was dark outside. "Why are you awake?"

Johnny frowned. "I don't sleep." He pulled Todd closer to him and idly played with a string coming out of the blanket. He wondered why exactly he had taken this boy to bed with him, and why he felt the way he did.

It was certainly something different, something that he would have to get used to.

It was something new.

---

"_Johnny."_

The elder jumped out of the bed he was sharing with Squee. The teen had gone back to sleep because it wasn't day yet.

"What?" he hissed, when he got to the living room. The doughboys were sitting on the television stand. "I'm not going to let you screw this up. It's good.

"_We know it's good, Nny." _ D-boy said, his painted eyes gleaming with a malicious glint. _"It's wonderful."_

"What are you getting at?"

Eff's smile seemed to widen. _"We think you should… immortalize the moment, so to speak."_

Johnny's eyes widened. "No. Nonono." He glared at the doughboys. "Just like you told me to do with Devi, right?"

"_Devi… was an exception. She was no good for you. This boy is though!" D-boy persuaded. "Immortalize the moment!"_

Johnny snarled at the doughboys, "Filthy, foul, lying- "

"Nny…?"

Johnny's head snapped around, ignoring the styrofoam figures' muttering.

"Squee… I thought you were asleep."

"I just woke up. You weren't there." Todd looked a little lost. "Who were you talking to?"

Johnny winced. How much had he heard? "No one. I was just thinking.

"Oh."

"Let's go get a Brainfreezy." Johnny looked Todd up and down. "After you're dressed, of course."

Todd blushed; he was only wearing boxers. "Okay."

Johnny watched him go, even better images of him spread across Johnny's bed…

After a few minutes, Todd came back dress in what he had been wearing the previous night. He looked at Johnny and murmured that they were probably going to have to stop by his room and get his stuff if Johnny wanted him to stay here.

Johnny agreed.

---

They had decided to walk to the 24/7, and Johnny had one earphone in his ear, idly humming 'Ode to Joy.'

Todd had his hands locked behind his head and was walking in long strides.

Their contented silence was broken, however, as they walked by an alley way.

"Hey! Any of you's gotta smoke?"

Johnny stopped. "No."

Todd stopped as well. He muttered under his breath, "Smoking's stupid."

The man whipped around. "What was that, fag?"

Todd wrapped his arms around himself. "Smoking's bad." He shot a glare at the bum.

The harrier made to grab his arm, but was quickly intercepted.

Johnny looked at the knife sticking out of the man's head. "Now, how'd that get there?"

He motioned for Todd to wait and dragged the bleeding man into the alleyway.

---

Johnny pushed the man against the wall in the alley and lodged the hilt of the dagger against his neck.

"Don't you _ever_ fucking touch what's mine, asshole." He used two other daggers to pin him down, one in the man's shoulder and the other right underneath his bellybutton, narrowly missing his groin.

"Oh well, no matter. This will all be over too soon." The first knife entered his stomach and gutted him like a fish.

"Please mister! I'll never do it to anybody else! I – I promise! Please, p-please!" The man choked on the blood spewing from his mouth.

Johnny stared down at him, eyeliner slightly running. "Too late. Too fucking late."

He smashed his steel toed boot into the man's groin and watched the man howl before he slammed a knife into his throat, effectively cutting off the noise.

He wiped his knives off on his pants and walked out of the alley.

---

Todd heard the man scream, but it was soon cut off and a blood spattered Johnny walked out a few minutes later.

"Johnny…?"

The elder's head snapped up. It was the first time Todd had called him anything but 'Nny' since they had been together.

Todd was at a loss for words. "Let's… Let's just go…" Johnny looked…hurt and Todd looked panicked.

They continued on, tension thick between the two.

They were almost to the 24/7 when Todd stopped and fell to his knees, hands clutched around his head. Johnny turned and crouched down beside the teen. "Squee…"

Todd shook his head. "I'm sorry…I just…I…"

Johnny bowed his head and grabbed Todd's hand. He pulled him to his feet and led him to the Brainfreezy machine. He poured Todd a Cherry Doom Brainfreezy and then one for himself.

He even ignored it when the cashier short-changed him.

---

They had walked down the block when Johnny decided to break the silence.

"Squee…" Johnny sighed. "I know I that I shouldn't… that I shouldn't kill in front of you."

Todd shook his head. "I said I wouldn't try to change you, and… and I'm not going to try to."

Johnny smiled down at Todd. "It's okay, Squeegee," Todd brightened a little at the nickname. "I apologize too. It was… inappropriate for me to do that."

He sighed and thought to himself, 'I've never apologized before… why am I starting now…?'

It felt good.

----

**End Notes: **Sorry it took so long for me to get this up. Finals are next week and school just got out. Blergh.

I hope you like this one! This chapter is a little longer than the others, but not by much.


End file.
